Come Stand By Me
by heidipoo
Summary: Just some oneshots and drabbles featuring the progressing relationship of Arcadia Bay's favorite gay couple: Max Caulfield and Kate Marsh. Requests welcomed.
1. Ice Skating

**Author's Note: So I've had this written for a while, and I've been debating whether or not to post it, and I just decided eh, what the hell. Anyway, this was requested over on tumblr, and you can follow me on there, my url is heidipoo-xox. And I guess this is gonna be a thing now, so be sure to leave a review or PM me for a request. Until next time, stay fabulous.**

Ice Skating

* * *

It was the first snowfall of the year, and because of that, Kate Marsh was beyond excited. Winter was in fact, her favorite season, her favorite time of year. She walked across the hall, knocking on Max Caulfield's door. An idea was swirling in that pretty head of hers, and she had to get it out. "Kate?" Max inquired as she opened the door.

"How well can you ice skate?" Kate asked with a small smile.

"Ice skating? Seriously Kate?" Max replied with slight disbelief.

A pout surfaced on the blonde's lips. "Aw come on Max, it's my favorite thing to do and I have no one to go with." She explained, a slight pleading to her tone of voice. Ice skating was another one of Kate's hidden talents. Not many people knew how good she was at doing it. She was more than ready to show off her skills.

"Are there even any skating rinks around here?" Max questioned.

Kate nodded, "There's one right outside of Arcadia Bay."

Max merely sighed, and stood there weighing the pros and cons of going ice skating with Kate. On the plus side, she'd get to spend time with Kate, one of her best friends and have some fun. But on the bad side, she didn't know how to ice skate for shit, and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Kate. Ultimately, she decided to go, "Fine." She gave in.

Kate grinned and grabbed Max's hand, pulling her out of her dorm. "You won't regret this Max, I promise!" She said as they walked to the bus stop. Approximately forty minutes later, they were standing outside a rather large ice skating rink. Kate's heart racing with excitement; she couldn't wait to feel that rush of being on the ice again. It had been so long.

"Do you come here a lot?" Max inquired.

Kate nodded, "As much as I can." She answered as they walked inside and purchased a pair of ice skates. Max found it pretty amusing that Kate was so excited about all of this. The way her brown eyes lit up at the sight of the ice warmed her heart. She reminded Max of a child; full of innocence, light, and life.

Once they had their skates laced up and ready to go, Kate didn't waste any time in getting out there, and Max was at a loss for words. The way she twirled around was full of elegance and grace, and Max knew she had never seen anything any more beautiful in her whole life. And Kate was good! She looked like a professional figure skater or something along those lines. "Holy shit Kate." Max said in awe.

Kate made her way back around to Max, who was still on the regular, holding onto the wall so she could keep her balance on her skates. "What are you waiting for? Come on out." Kate encouraged.

"I, uh, actually don't know how to skate." Max revealed.

"It's not that hard." Kate replied, spinning around in another circle.

"No offense Kate, but you look like you've been skating since you came out of the womb." Max laughed. But it was true, Kate had mad skills, and Max had no idea that she was so good.

Kate laughed too, "Not the womb, but you're pretty close." She then extended her hand for Max to grab. "Come on, I won't let you fall, promise." She smiled, giving Max butterflies. The brunette looked at her hand, and then up to her eyes, and back to her hand once more. She trusted Kate, so she took the girl's hand, and stepped out onto the ice. She didn't feel like she was going to fall yet, so that was probably a good thing.

And that's when Kate began to skate slowly, leading Max around the ice, holding onto her hand with a vice grip. "Kate, I don't know about this..." Max trailed off, her legs becoming a bit shaky. It was hard to keep your balance on those damn skates, she didn't know how long she'd be able to keep this up. She didn't want to ruin Kate's fun already.

"Give me your other hand." Kate ordered as she spun around to face Max, grabbing both of her slender hands. She then began skating backwards, pulling Max along with her, spinning in circles, twirling, making Max laugh. "See?" Kate said, "I told you I wouldn't let you fall."


	2. Take Me To Church

**A/N: Again, this was something I got on tumblr. Thank you guys so much for leaving me prompts and stuff to write. I love doing it, so don't stop. Haha, until next time, stay fabulous! I love you guys!**

Take Me To Church

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Kate inquired. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She said a little too hastily for Max's liking.

"This is important to you Kate, it's fine." Max replied with a cheeky smile.

They stood outside in the parking lot, a large church before their eyes. When Kate showed up at Max's dorm door at six o'clock in the morning, Max wasn't expecting to go anywhere. And when Kate asked her to go to church with her that morning, the surprise only continued. But she couldn't decline Kate, not after she had just returned from the hospital, and not after everything else she had been through since school at Blackwell Academy had began.

"It's just... I haven't been to church since school started... Maybe that's why all this bad stuff keeps happening." Kate trailed off, as she and Max began their walk inside the building.

"Hey, that stuff isn't your fault." Max replied.

"It's just hard not to think like that, you know?" Kate added with a shrug as she and Max found a seat in the back row. "Thank you for coming with me though, Max, this means a lot." She smiled, and then intertwined her fingers with the other girl's and squeezed tight.

"Anything for you Kate." Max grinned, and squeezed her hand right back.


	3. It's Only Temporary

**Author's Note: This has been in a folder on my computer for a very long time, and I never really got around to finishing it, so I thought I'd just post it anyway. Please send in some requests guys, alright?**

It's Only Temporary

* * *

Max's converse clad feet stepped carefully as she walked along those white tiles in the hospital. The lights were painfully bright and she just wanted to find Kate, and get the hell out of this place. But the empty hallways seemed to drag on forever, door after door, and she still couldn't find Kate's room. It had to be close, after all, there weren't that many patient rooms at the hospital just outside Arcadia Bay.

Growing up, Max had always had a deep resentment for hospitals, they never gave her a good feeling. And she always linked them to death. After all, wasn't that the reason she was here now? Because dear Kate had tried to kill herself? She tried to jump from the school roof, and now she was stuck here, deemed as unstable.

An uneasy feeling rested in the pit of her stomach, and a part of her contemplated turning around and leaving this awful place. But she didn't, because she knew that Kate needed her. She had promised the blonde girl that she'd come and visit her after the incident that happened. And Max had always kept her promises, there was no doubt about that. So here she was, the hospital, making her way down the too bright hallways. Until finally, she stumbled across Kate's hospital room number. The door was slightly ajar, and Max hesitated when she knocked, not wanting to disturb Kate if she so happened to be asleep.


End file.
